


Cardboard Walls

by Stardoop



Category: South Park
Genre: 2 chapters because i keep procrastinating on finishing this as a oneshot, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, M/M, Multiple Pov, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Season 22 episode 8: Buddha Box, We're gonna ignore Craig's piss hands okay? even though its nasty and hes a garbage boi now, YNSIC doesnt count okay this ones a genuine fic, i'm a native English speaker and yet i cant english correctly, mainly tweek's tho hhh, matt and trey dissapointed me so im doing my own thing >:)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoop/pseuds/Stardoop
Summary: It was one thing to see Cartman with a box on his head. It was unusual, sure, but that's to be expected.It was another thing to find you're boyfriend ignoring you, before eventually shutting you out from his world.





	Cardboard Walls

**Author's Note:**

> OK LISTEN THIS EP FUCKED ME UP (not really) but aaaa i was hopeful for creek and we only got a little sooo....

"Uh-huh, yeah, that's great, Tweek."

Tweek twitched, glancing over at his boyfriend next to him. Their eyes didn't meet, instead the other's attention was focused down to the phone his hand. He squeezed their link hands.

"Gyhh, Craig were you even listening? This school shooting stuff is very serious and-"

He was cut off when Cartman practically slammed into him in the hallway, effectively knocking the pair back. Something was muffled from under a cubed, cardboard box before Cartman pushed his way between their link hand, breaking them apart. Tweek let his hand grasp at his shirt lightly while his Boyfriends went back to his phone.

Maybe he was becoming too boring for Craig. The boy did say he liked things "boring" but was this too much? Was he becoming a burden? He shook his head quickly. _No no_ , Craig still texted him and called him sweet names. They still held hands comfortably.

He stopped to go into his class, Craig muttering a small goodbye as he absently wandered towards his. Maybe its something on hos phone, he thought as he let out a small, squeaky sigh. Craig had managed to convince him to turn off his twitter notifications so he wasn't so anxious about everything going on there. His Fortnite app was tucked somewhere into one of his game folders, rarely touched save for group gaming. Maybe he was just missing out?

...

He had the box on his head. He wasn't the only one either. Tweek squeaked as the rival team got another goal, watching Stan and Kyle confront a Box-headed Cartman. He looked back at Craig. the latter didn't notice, he didn't seem to care. He tugged roughly on his uniform soccer shirt, the relief from the end of the game did nothing to falter the overpowering worry he felt for his boyfriend.

Tweek locked eyes with Token across the field, who after storming off, seemed to be in a similar predicament with his parents. "Whatarewegoingtodo?!" He whispered to Token, the boy raising a finger to his chin to think for a moment before responding. "I think we need to see a therapist."

...

Tugging Craig along by the hand, He couldn't help but feel concerned. _"Sorry Honey, I have to,o much anxiety right now."_ Craig had said when he had confronted him, asking him to come to therapy with him. Tweek didn't receive a no, per say, so he forced his boyfriend to come along. Waiting outside the door to the councilor's building were Token and his box-headed father, as well as a couple he recognized to me Jimmy's parents. The 3 men nodded to each other before bringing their absent-minded partners inside.

...

Tweek gripped the side of the chair tightly, the comfort he normally found in Craig's presence wouldn't help here, not now. 

"I just feel like Craig has changed so much lately! It's like he barely talks to me anymore!"

He wrung his hands together, Twitching slightly from the pressure of having all the attention on him. He leaned his head to rest against the box on his boyfriend's head worriedly. _He's helped you so much with your anxiety, letting him have his space could be the best you could do for him._ The rest of the meetup seemed to pass in a blur, before he knew it, Tweek was back to tugging his boyfriend along the sidewalk before he hurt himself.

He dropped his hand once they were at Craig's home, the boy didn't even seem to notice. He squeezed Craig's shoulder, attempting to get his voice through the box. "Craig, nngh, we're at your house now." He sighed a bit when he got no reaction at first, but he quickly retracted his hand when Craig lifted the box off his head a bit. Their eyes met, green into blue, and Tweek didn't even realize just how much he missed those eyes. If he was seeing correctly, he may just have thought that Craig felt the same.

"Oh, Thanks." Craig responded, his voice hinting at a bit of surprise. Tweek gave him a crooked smile, hoping it would make it seem like everything was fine, even when it was not. "I'll...I'll text you, alright?" Craig reached to touch Tweek's shoulder, giving a small squeeze, "Night, Honey."

"oh! oh, goodnight!" he piped, a wave of disappointment fell over him as he briefly saw Craig slide the box back over his eyes as he closed the front door. He dropped his head onto the door with a small _thump_ , letting his body tremble as his nails dug into the palms of his hands. He kept like that for what felt like an hour, but it was only a minute, before pushing his weight off the door and scampering off towards his house. He had work tomorrow, anyways.

...

He sat cross-legged on his bed, his head leaning against the wall as the box comfortably lined up with the flat surface. He watched his Instagram feed scroll in front of his face, only stopping to like a picture Clyde had posted. For some reason he'd found Butters passed out on the sidewalk, and it was only customary to selfie with it. Craig let out a small, nasally laugh before a message appeared on his screen. It was from Tweek.

 **Tweek <3:** hey

another one popped up

 **Tweek <3:** jsut wanted to check if your ok

He cocked a brow. It wasn't unusual for his boyfriend to check in on him after something's happened, but he couldn't think of anything. Unless he'd found out about Cartman nearly taking a piss on him (he let out a shiver at the memory) he wasn't sure what could be his problem. He sent back a reply.

 **You:** Im fine?

 **You:** Is everything alright with you, though?

He watched those 3 dots for what seemed to be an eternity before he received a response

 **Tweek <3**: NO

 **Tweek <3**: evetythign is okay!!!

That...that was a lie, and Craig could tell. Tweek wouldn't take that long to send out that short of a reply. He lifted the Buddha box off his head, wincing slightly at the sharp light change before slipping off his bed towards the door.

...

**Author's Note:**

> ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST


End file.
